A display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light emitting display (OLED) may include a polarizing layer to control optical characteristics or prevent reflection. For example, when such display devices are seen by polarizing sunglasses, according to a relationship between the polarizing layer in the device and a polarizing axis of the polarizing sunglasses, brightness of an image seen by an observer is degraded, or an image may not be seen in some cases. The patent document 1 proposed a structure of a display device, by which the above-described problem can be solved.